One step to close
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: Barricade, disguised as a cop car, was never found by the autobots. But by one drag racer, who knows everything about the race life. But when the autobots get into the picture, its a race of life and death that starts for the two of them.
1. The beginning

One step too close

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers...only Sammie and my other characters that randomly pop up.

ı◊Chapter 1◊ı

The distant sound of people revving there engines and tearing down abandoned factories, was heard from the backyard of a certain female who looked rather agitated with her current situation.

First off, her best friend had ditched her and become the school slut, then went and randomly told her secret to the world of having a crush on some-one that didn't exist in this world, then went and tried to apologize and become her friend once more, only to ditch her once again for some other slut in the school.

Yep, her life was a wreck and right now she would do anything to get her revenge. But life wasn't fair and therefore she couldn't do a single thing to that girl.

And speak of the devil, the phone rang. The girl grumbled a bit and picked it up, "Hello, Sammie speaking. Who is this?"

"Oh Sammie! I haven't talked to you in ages!" The girly squeal that Sammie recognized as her ex-friend spoke.

"Yeah, I wonder why." She answered bitterly.

"Awe don't be like that. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with me and some girls today? What do you say?" She continued.

Sammie grumbled some more and walked into the garage where the menacing Mustang stood. His paint gleaming off the light that filled the room.

"Let me see? Hmmm, no I'm busy today. Unless you want to make plans with me Vironica, call earlier. But right now I have to go for a drive. Bye." Sammie said and closed the phone, "Damn. As if I'll go out with her."

She placed the phone down and tapped the hood of the car. "Alright baby, time to go for a drive and kick some dragsters asses." She opened the garage door and grabbed her stuff then jumped into the car and revved its engine.

She pulled out onto the road and drove down the streets, watching with amusement as several people slowed down and others tried to act less suspicious. She turned to final corner and stopped the car.

Sammie climbed out of the car to find a boy around her age. He was tall and was built, having brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey officer. What can I do for you?" He grinned and walked over to her.

Sammie sighed, "You know the drill, one lap around and a show."

The boy grinned, obviously over-himself. He walked and sat down in his Pontiac Firebird and immediately Sammie frowned.

'_Sports car, and a Pontiac firebird. Not sure it'll withstand the sharp left.'_ She thought to herself.

"Well, get ready. I don't have all day." She told him and immediately he went zooming down the runway.

"Okay, engine capacity and stability are normal, working a bit over time though." She checked the tire marks on the ground. "The cars too low to get over that bump at full speed. If he's smart enough he'll slow down, or it'll do some real damage on his wallet."

Just like she had said a big scrapping sound was heard and then a full house of curses. Sammie got inside her car and drove down the track, revving her engine to make sure the new-be heard.

Which to her surprise was beating at his own car, "Damn piece of crap! My mum's gonna kill me!"

"You may have a ride fit for a show but definitely don't have to mind of a racer. You better fix that." Sammie told him and turned back to her car.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem!? Any one can be a racer!" He shouted and stood up from the ground.

Sammie turned around and glared at the boy, "Racer! You don't know what type of racing this is. Unlike the classic racing for those who want to show there skills to the world. This is street racing! And we don't do it to get a good crowd or money. We do it because we know that unlike other racers out there, we have our own style. And that style is something, very little people can achieve. Now scram." Sammie didn't spare another glance at the boy, while hopping into her car and driving off.

"Ungrateful dog. Thinks he owns the place just 'cause he has an expensive car to match his ass." She mumbled and drove down the unfamiliar road to her house. Passing by a street with several houses that where just to white.

She slowed down when she saw two teenagers her age standing on the lawn, both hugging until they saw her car.

They jumped apart and the boy looked at the car in surprise. Most likely looking at the words printed on the back, "_To punish and enslave..."_

Before she could comprehend anything the boy jumped into action calling out a name, "Bumblebee! Its Barricade!"

Out of no-where a yellow Camaro with black racing strips turns the corner and came flying towards them.

"Shit!" Sammie swore and did a U turn and charged towards the other car, planning to loose him with this crazy trick. They drew in closer until they were only meters apart and the yellow car swerved out of the way and into some-ones yard. Sammie looked back and hit the gas pedal when the yellow car got back on her tail.

"Mother F*****!" She exclaimed and rounded the corner, suddenly coming into a crowded street. Then something hit her, "What the hell! I'm in a cop car, I' suppose ta be chasing that maniac!" With a goal set in mind she U turned and faced the Camaro again who was driving straight towards her at illegal speeds, "I got you know, ass!"

She turned on her sirens and blared her horn then took down towards the Camaro who screeched to a halt and turned at her upcoming vehicle, not wanting a repeat of last time.

Now the chase on!

Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å

Bumblebee was now freaking out, first he was chasing a fleeting Barricade and now the guy was all business, skimming his bumper just my inches.

~_Optumis! I have located Barricade! But he's right on my tail. What are your orders!?~ _Bumblebee asked over the comm-link.

~_Just try and lead him out of town, Ironhide will be there shortly~ _Optumis responded.

'Hopefully soon.' Bumblebee thought while turning another corned.

Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å

Sammie was enjoying the chase until a black Topkick rammed into her side, sending her spinning down the corner.

"Shit! What an asshole!" She grumbled and shouted.

Suddenly her car's radio fizzed, "G-get out!" It commanded.

Not wanting to get caught up and what-ever was happening. Sammie climbed out of the just as an explosion caught the side of her Mustang. Looking over she gasped, "Holy mother Earth!"

Her car groaned and then started shifting and whirling, transforming into one of the being she had seen holding the cannon.

"Auto_scum!_" He growled and looked down at Sammie, who swallowed.

"Barricade! So this is where you've been hiding!" The black one yelled and aimed a cannon at Barricade who dodged the shot and fired his own gun, which managed to hit the other. But then reeled back when he was hit with another bullet from the yellow one.

They battled it our for minutes until the black and white one a.k.a Barricade transformed, drove over to her and opened the door with speed, "Get in!"

Sammie didn't think twice and jumped in, closing the door behind her and grabbing onto the steering wheel, then realizing her mistake when she saw the car's wheel moving by itself.

"What are you?" She asked slowly.

Barricade turned the corner until they stopped in Sammie's garage. "Designation; Barricade, decepticon scout. I was hiding as your car for the last two years. I didn't want to blow my cover in showing myself to you, the autobots infest this earth and want to kill the decepticons."

Sammie slowly got out and closed the garage door, "Okay. Hey, you can transform if you want the garage is big enough."

Without hesitation Barricade transformed and loomed over the tiny figure of Sammie. He grinned, "I guess it starts now..."

AN: This was a random story that seemed to plague my mind since yesturday. I might not continue it unless I get some reviews, flames welcome... Well thanks 4 reading.


	2. That's that

One step too close

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers...only Sammie and my other characters that randomly pop up.

ı◊Chapter 2◊ı

_An Adventure can only start with the first step_

Barricade leaned over the small human figure, grinning like crazy.

Sammie gapped at the robot, then without notice stepped forward, "Wow! This is so gettin' me a bonus run for the money."

Barricade leaned in, "Are you not afraid?"

Sammie gapped some more, "Well, yeah. Kinda. I mean look at you," She pointed at him, "Your a bloody car-turning-robot that just beat the crap out of that yellow dude."

Barricade stared down at the small human who was still staring back at him with wide eyes. Inside he was planning all the ways he could scare the human off, but that logic didn't seem to agree with the other logical part of him.

He did owe this human, she had fixed him up and given him shelter even though he didn't want it. She had also taught him the ways human's had passed the time, racing on the streets when others would be inside spending time with there families.

She was his teacher, teaching him the entertainment and adrenaline rush that came with racing.

Sammie stared at the robot before her who seemed to be preoccupied with either staring at her or he was really deep in thought that he didn't notice that he was giving her the creeps, or the latter.

Opening her mouth to say something she jumped when she felt the phone vibrate in her pocket. She opened it and read, '_Sammie! I'm coming over in like right now. Open the door! -Vi'_

Groaning she looked back up at Barricade who had snapped out of his little world and was now staring at her in curiosity, "Not that I care, but who was that?" He grumbled.

Sammie sighed, "The worlds worst best-friend," Just on time, furious banging on the door echoed throughout the hallway. "Make sure she doesn't see you," Was all she said as she walked out the garage door and towards the front door.

Barricade managed to peek through the door so that his optic could see what was going on.

Sammie opened the door and frowned, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Vironica smiled and pushed her way into the house looking around with a smile that was just too fake. Sammie glared at her back and shut the door, walking in front of Vironica and stood there with her arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing here? And barging into my house like dat?" Sammie's voice hardened.

Vironica's attitude changed right after that and she glared hatefully, "This is all your fault! You and your stupid car, stuffed up the only chance of getting a date with Sam!"

Sammie stared at her in confusion, "Talk about bi-polar." She mumbled, glancing back at the garage door noticing the red hovering dot there, turning back to Vironica she glared, "Don't go blaming it on me, cause you know that Sam, if it is the Sam I think your talking about, already has a girlfriend. And don't you dare bring my car into this shit you started."

Vironica shrieked, "Mikaela is only using him! And besides our car was the one that came speeding down the road just when I had the chance to speak to him! It was all your fault you ugly b****!"

Sammie growled, "Mikaela is not the same b**** as you. She doesn't use people for her own good. And don't go around calling me ugly, look at a real mirror for once and see how ugly you have turned out!" Grabbing Vironica's elbow, she dragged her towards the door which she opened.

Vironica screeched and pulled her elbow back, "Why you little-!"

Sammie just smirked, "You better keep that in your mouth or me and my car will take you on a little drive to the police station for trespass and hostility against others."

That shut up Vironica for a second while her brain tried to process what Sammie had said. She huffed angrily about to retort, but Sammie had other ideas and slammed the door right in front of her face, grinning like a maniac when hearing the delightful sound of Vironica's shriek of anger.

Locking the door she made her way towards the kitchen, passing by the garage. Peeking in she saw Barricade leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest. He looked up when he felt eyes on him and saw that Sammie was looking at him.

"Barricade, I'm just going to grab something to eat and what-ever. Call if you need anything." With that said she waved and walked into her kitchen, opening her fridge and grabbing a bottle of water and closing the door.

She looked over the notices on the fridge, her eyes landing on the black print, '**RACE AT CENTER CITY! 8 SHARP!**'

Chocking on the contents of her drink she glanced at the time, it reading 7:47p.m. and counting. Quickly running up into her room she grabbed her attire for the night. It being black knee high socks, a mini black and white stripped skirt topped of with a black top, finger-less black gloves and her leather jacket that had 'POLICE' in capitals on the back.

Running down stairs she checked her self in the mirror, she looked normal for race standards, not to revealing and not to modest.

"Barricade, do what-ever you do and change back into the car!" She yelled, jumping down the last stairs and into the garage, just to see the last piece of Barricade snap into place.

Sammie ran and opened the door waiting for Barricade to roll out before closing it again. Jumping into the drivers seat she grabbed the wheel and shot forward and down the street towards the gathering place.

"You know I find it odd for you to be driving me when I am capable of driving." Barricade stated, while turning the corner by himself to emphasize the point.

Sammie glowered at Barricade's steering wheel, "Don't you think it would be strange for a racer to appear in her car while not even driving the car in the first place?"

Barricade didn't say anything after that and just let Sammie drive him towards the event.

Sammie was turning each corner like crazy, why keeping a look out for any police. Nearly ramming into several trees and signs along the way.

Barricade finally lost it, "Either keep your eyes on the road or let me drive!"

Sammie jumped up in shock, again nearly ramming into a tree, "Shit!" Swerving out of the way she returned to the road and turned sharply into the short cut through the alley way, "Fine! How about you keep a look out for coppers!"

Barricade grumbled something and onlined his scanners, noticing the large amount of vehicles further ahead, then looking around some more he didn't notice or find any police cars apart from him onto he road, he chuckled lightly.

"You do realize you are in a _police _car?" He asked, waiting his reply.

Sammie grinned, "Yes. And that this so called _police _car is a giant robot in disguise that is about to race?" She replied sarcastically, though there was a hint of smugness in her voice, "And its great to get away from real cops when they try and break up out little party."

Barricade once again didn't say anything and slowly eased on his control and let Sammie take the final turn. He was surprised to see how many colored cars there where, along with all the people gathered there. Either talking or dancing to the music, or doing that while standing next to there rides.

Sammie smiled as she watched some people start to panic, moving out of her way as she drove forward to park her car beside a red and orange Masserati Granturismo.

She smiled and patted Barricade's steering wheel, "Just wait a bit, race starts in an hour. Well, until Speedy finally gets here."

She popped the hood open and stepped out, walking towards the front and lifting the hood halfway before it froze in place. Frowning, Sammie tugged at it some more, though the hood didn't move an inch. She shot a warning glare at Barricade and tried tugging the hood open some more, but it didn't even move an inch.

"Barricade, let me open it!" She hissed, finally letting go and leaning inside of Barricade's door.

"No. Your not going to expose my parts to those..._things_!" Barricade hissed right back.

Sammie huffed, "At least do it for half an hour. I want to show these guys how sick your engine is."

Barricade didn't even move, "They wont need to see a thing! I'll let them hear what my engine is made from!" He barked back, shutting his hood with a bang.

Sammie glared while slapping the door handle, "Don't make me threaten you! And besides don't you want to show these _things_ just how much more advanced you are to them?" Smugness covered every single word she spoke, and she stood up with her arms crossed.

Barricade grumbled knowing that she had spoken the words he didn't want to hear and did want to hear. He snapped open his hood, swinging it open. "This is the _only_ time I'm doing this!" He spat back.

Sammie smiled and walked towards Barricade's engine, leaning in to get a better look. Barricade shivered at the feeling of himself being exposed, sucking in some air and letting out a mechanical sigh.

Just as Sammie was about to poke something her head shot up, hitting the hood when she heard her name being called out.

"Sammie!" A voice yelled from behind her.

Sammie groaned and rubbed her head as she stood up and turned around, spotting her team mate Kevin walking towards her with a smile.

Sammie smiled, "Hey Kev, what's up?"

Kevin smirked and pointed behind him, "That rookie from yesterday is here. Talking about you, and I quote, '_I'm going to kick her and her racing rule shit all the way to London and back,'_. What did you do to that kid?"

Sammie glared at the boy from yesterday who was standing beside his Pontiac Firebird, flirting with some girls. "That kids got nerves showing his face here. He can't even get over a speed bump without smashing his car to bits!"

Kevin smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Let me guess, you told him off for a little mistake."

Sammie looked away, "Well I wouldn't call it that. Just stating the obvious."

Kevin patted her shoulder, "What-ever helps you sleep at night." Then he walked off towards his car, which was standing right beside hers.

Sammie just glared at his back and walked back towards Barricade, leaning against the side. "I hate it when he says that." She complained to him.

Barricade just rumbled with held in laughter, "He sure knows how to get on your nerves."

Sammie just sighed and closed her eyes, "Thanks for not helping."

They both were silent after that, Barricade scanning the area for autobots and police, while Sammie looked and analyzed different people's rides.

"Hey, dis your ride?" A heavy gangster accent asked.

Sammie looked over and saw a muscular African-American man asked motioning towards her car, or Barricade if you will. Sammie nodded, "Yeah, Mustang Saleen. V8 engine. Muscle car to put it out shortly."

The man nodded and carefully looked over the engine inside Barricade, smiling, "Must 'ave cost ya a pretty diamond to get all this."

He looked over at Sammie who shrugged, "It was worth it." She said while patting the hood.

The man walked up to Sammie and stuck out a hand, "I'm Jazz, nice ta meet a girl who knows 'er cars."

Sammie smiled and shook the hand, "Sammie. Nice ta meet you Jazz. You got a ride?"

Jazz nodded and pointed towards the little silver Pontiac Solstice, "That's 'im. My pride an' joy."

Sammie smiled and waved him off as he started to walk away, "Good luck racin'."

He nodded and disappeared into the small crowd of girls and guys. Sammie turned towards Barricade and patted his headlight, "You okay?"

No sound came from Barricade and Sammie grew worried, she walked over and sat down inside Barricade. "What's the matter? Find something?"

Barricade released a metallic groan, "Autobot Jazz, is here." It was barely above a whisper.

Sammie looked towards the Pontiac that sat there innocently, "You mean the one I just saw?"

"Yeah, and he saw me. Like this no less!" That came out in a growl. Barricade jerked forward while revving his engine in frustration.

Sammie nodded while patting the dashboard, "The race starts soon and we'll be outta here before you know it."

AN: This may have taken longer then I wanted, but I had to keep track of my other stories and all. Any way, with reference to Barricade Exposing himself, it was not meant to be sounding wrong or perverted. What he was trying to say was that he was exposing his spark, for that matter, which was hidden inside his engine. Nothing to do with anything perverted, those who thought that.

Anyway, back to business, tell me what you think if you please, and I'll try get the next chapter up soon.


	3. Time for change

One step too close

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers...only Sammie and my other characters that randomly pop up.

ı◊Chapter 3◊ı

_Before you embark on a journey for revenge, dig two graves._

Sammie had stayed with Barricade for the next twenty minutes, watching as other drivers walked by, chatting with Sammie or just admiring her car. Sammie though kept her gaze checked upon the silver pontiac, watching it carefully as it sat there.

Barricade grunted slightly, pushing Sammie forward just a bit. Sammie turned around, "What?"

Barricade flashed his head light. Understanding the silent message, Sammie climbed into the drivers seat.

Barricade just waited a few minutes before finally stating, "When does the race start?"

Sammie smiled, shaking her head, "Soon. You know I can't really talk to you here, people think I'm crazy."

Barricade grunted once more, "Fine."

Sammie nodded, patting the wheel before getting out and walking towards the guy who was collecting money. Taking out a few roles of money, she tossed it towards him smiling, "Thanks, Wolf." The man smiled at her, before resuming his job of collecting the money from the racers and bidders.

Just as Sammie started approaching Barricade she spotted a unfamiliar figure leaning against it. Furrowing her brow she marched up to the man, crossing her arms as she stopped in front of him, "What do you think your doing?"

The man rose a brow, "I thought you said you couldn't talk to me without people thinking you where crazy."

Sammie blinked before frowning, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The man just smirked before sticking out his hand, "Sorry I forgot to introduce my self. I'm Barry Cade." He winked.

Sammie, once hearing the name, gapped openly. "Barricade? What the hell is this?" She questioned, pointing towards the human man figure in front of her.

Barricade smiled, "I call it...a holoform." He said, smirking as he hung his arm around her shoulder. Sammie just continued to gap at him, not expecting this little bit of information to actually to be real.

Before anything else could be said, another person with a loud speaker called all the racers forward to the starting point. Sammie shrugged Barricade's arm off her, before jumping and revving the engine.

Barricade frowned before sitting inside himself. "I could have done that my self you know."

Sammie just grinned, "Yeah, but you were too slow."

A rev of the engine was her only answer as the holo disappeared and the lights atop of Barricade flashed red and blue, along with the little siren to clear the path. Sammie followed the line of cars to the clear path in front of them, stopping beside the bright pink car, and the orange Lotus. She rolled down her window as a woman came to stand in front of them.

"Okay listen here! I don't want this to get dirty! So, no fighting, spitting, ramming, or violence that would get the attention of the cops on us. This is a sprint! From here all the way to New Sedany Drive! The map will be sent to each of you onto your GPS." Just as she said that a little message beeped in the screen of the computer inside Barricade, "Winner takes all!"

The audience cheered as the female walked away and another took her place. Holding a green hanky. Sammie turned to the screen opening the map then checking all the other settings, along with the nitrous, transmission and suspension on Barricade.

"I am perfectly functional." He grumbled, revving his engine.

Sammie just shook her head, letting her hand glide over the steering wheel before gripping it tightly. The girl in front of the cars waved the hanky in the air, gaining the attention of the drivers. All of who revved there engines loudly, either muscle or sports engine.

Sammie pushed the brake pedal down, while also hitting the gas pedal. Letting the tires screech against the asphalt as the girl stilled her hand and waved the other hand at the other drivers to get ready.

All engines roared and tires screeched. Soon enough the hanky dropped, and Sammie waited for it to touch the ground. Once it did each driver tore forward, gaining speed as they continued down the road.

Sammie sped forward, turning and dodging the pink car as it fell behind her. Smirking Sammie turned her gaze forward just as the Lotus passed her, turning in front of her, keeping her behind it as Sammie tried to get in front of it.

Growing frustrated, Sammie turned onto the sidewalk and under the construction zone, letting Barricade pick up the speed before turning out and in front of the Lotus. Who swerved slightly at the unexpected appearance.

Barricade not being the decepticon who liked sitting back and letting the human drive him, picked up the speed taking momentary control of himself as he dodged the oncoming traffic. Sammie squealing in the seat as she tried to turn away from everything.

Barricade would have smirked if he was in his robot form but chose to rev his engine and turn off the highway and into the curved road. Giving Sammie the control back, who hadn't ceased her death grip on the wheel.

Sammie carefully turned the wheel, finding that she was in control again and then picked up the speed again, taking a right onto the bridge. Once again she saw another car pass her, it being the blue car that stood at the end of the line.

She watched it pass before typing onto the computer to get the nitrous ready. Barricade who saw this cancelled the command, before speeding past the blue car, letting himself simply glide past it.

"What that hell? How can you go that fast!?" Sammie yelled over the engine, turning the corner and skimming the orange cars bumper.

Barricade just revved his engine, "I am a decepticon scout. Speed is my middle name."

Sammie managed to smirk, letting him speed up as they passed the orange car, and the finish line. Sammie cheered as she decreased the speed and pulled up within the gathering circle of people, who cheered for her.

Patting the dashboard she got out of the car, smiling as she watched the other cars drive over the finish line.

"Sammie! Hey, Sammie!" Some-one called her name through the crowd.

Turning her attention to the person she saw Wolf standing there with a role of green in his hand. She caught it as he threw it at her, smiling and winking in his direction. "Thanks!" She hollered back.

An arm came around her shoulders, drawing her attention to the man that stood next to her, grinning. "I believe that some of that is mine."

Sammie shook her head, shoving Barricade off her and walking back towards his form, sliding inside, which Barricade followed. "Maybe a little treat when we get back would be better?" She offered. Turning away from the crowd and driving back home.

"Depends on what the treat is." Barricade answered back, holoform disappearing.

Sammie thought for a minute, "Wash and a wax?"

Barricade let his mind think over the wonders of a wash a wax but then decided to add, "Wash, wax and paint job."

Sammie turned towards the radio gapping, "You can't be serious?"

Barricade shook on his tires, pulling up onto Sammie's driveway, "Its only fair. Besides I did keep you from crashing into the dump truck and winning the race."

Sammie huffed, "Fine." Getting out she opened the garage and let Barricade drive in before closing it and locking it from the inside. Metallic groans and whirling filled the air as Barricade transformed and sat down against the wall. His optics trained on Sammie as she walked around him.

"Rest and tomorrow I want the wash, wax and paint job." Barricade concluded just as the door shut. Smirking when he heard another huff, he let himself relax and go into a peaceful recharge.

ıııııııııııııııııııııııı

Sammie woke up with a gasp as her alarm clock went off. Glancing at the time before groaning and rolling off the bed, Sammie made her way downstairs putting some toast into the toaster and making herself some hot chocolate.

Sitting down she watch the early morning cartoons while eating her breakfast. There had been warnings about street racers by the cops and another murder warning in New York.

Rolling her eyes she got up putting the dirty dishes away before making her way to the shower, putting on some clean clothes after woods.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs, thinking about what to do when her car alarm went off, along with the flashing lights and the sirens. Her eyes widened as she ran towards the garage door, swinging it open onto to find Barricade in his alt form, with several cleaning, waxing and paint cans around him.

"I want my payment." Was the only thing Barricade said as he drove through the now open garage door and onto the lawn.

Sammie just stared in wonder before shaking her head and gathering all the buckets and cleaning supplies. Muttering about demanding robotic cars all the way.

She dropped all the things, picking up the hose and pointing it at Barricade, "You asked for it." She turned the hose on without warning, splashing the cold water all over Barricade's hood and window.

Barricade honked his horn and flashed his lights at the feeling of the water. Sammie walked around Barricade soaking him in every direction, before finally stopping and grabbing a sponge and soup. Soaking the sponge with soup and water she then began to give Barricade his much demanded wash.

Once she had the front hood done she went onto the top part, scrubbing down the invisible dirt particles there, then finally moving onto his bumper, wondering why the hell Barricade was shaking so much while she scrubbed down the bumper and finally went onto the sides.

Now scrubbing real dirt off Barricade Sammie, grabbed the hose again and without any warning to Barricade put it on full blast, rinsing him of all the soup buds. Grabbing the clean towel beside her, she walked towards Barricade and started towel drying every single inch of him.

"You know this is getting ridiculous." Sammie mumbled.

Barricade just dropped onto his tires, "Imagine how I feel." He grumbled.

Raising her eye brow, Sammie continued to dry him, "Your the one that asked for this."

Barricade didn't reply and Sammie continued to towel dry him, rubbing down all the water that would get in the way. Soon enough he was dry enough to paint, which got on Sammie's nerve seeing as she had to get her paint and all the gear ready.

Bringing out the spray brush, she tapped Barricade's wheels with paper to protect them, as well as the windows. Taking out her sketch pad, she quickly drew a sketch of Barricade, making sure to press down so that it copied onto the next sheet.

"Barricade some here and help me with the paint job." She called out, drawing on little racing strip down the side of his door.

Barricade's holo appeared beside Sammie, a calculating look on his face as he stared at the paper. "What do you want?"

Sammie looked over at Barricade's car form pointing, "Do you want to change the paint job or customize it?"

Barricade stared at the paper for a long moment before finally taking the piece of paper and pencil, sitting down beside Sammie. Drawing came naturally as he drew on racing strips down the sides, with barbed wire weaving in and out of it. Then at the end his famous little quote "_To punish and Enslave..._" Toped of with the strange insignia on the end.

Sammie stared at it for awhile, "What if we change the strips a little," Grabbing the rubber she drew the insignia in the middle with the barbed wire curling itself around in. "There, what do you think of that?"

Barricade stared at it before looking over at himself as if analyzing it, "It'll do. Get painting."

AN: I know this took forever but here it is. I'll have the next chapter up soon. And tell me that you think, need to know I still have readers out there. Anyway, later!


	4. Road way to hell

One step too close

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers...only Sammie and my other characters that randomly pop up.

ı◊Chapter 4◊ı

_You just had to try that new siren out, didn't you?_

Sammie grabbed the buckets of paints she had stored in the garage, bringing them out along with her many brushes. She walked up to Barricade's alt form, checking all the overs to make sure they where all in place before finally walking over to the buckets and opening the ink black paint she had, pouring it into the the air brush container before shaking it up.

"Alright, Barricade. Is there any particular color you want that insignia to be?" Sammie asked, as she turned on the air brush and aimed it at the side doors.

Barricade rumbled a bit, "Just white. Make the barbed wire red."

Sammie nodded, placing the mask over her face before pressing down on the button, spraying the paint over Barricade's door. And so the painting began...

Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å

Sam watched at Bumblebee called in Optumis. Planning on telling him about Barricade's escape and the girl he had with him.

_~Bumblebee to Optumis. Come in Optumis.~_ Bumblebee started.

A few seconds later the sound of static and some-one coming in was heard, _~Optumis Prime here, what is it Bumblebee?~_

_~Barricade got away. He was not alone though, a human girl was with him.~ _Bumblebee replied, starting his engine and driving towards Mikaela's house on Sam's request.

_~Keep a look out for him. If you see any sign com me. Optumis out.~_ Optumis signed off and Bumblebee resumed his driving, telling Sam about what was going on.

Sam nodded his head, looking out the window as they passed the street towards Mikaela's house. Something caught his attention though, a girl painting something onto a Mustang that looked all to familiar.

"Hey, Bumblebee. Do-"

Bumblebee cut him off, "Yeah, I see it."

Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å

Sammie glanced in suspicion as the yellow Camaro from before passed them, lowering her gaze to the almost finished barbed wire around the insignia. She tapped Barricade's door, trying to get his attention, which she did and he moved the door handle.

"Its the car from before." She mumbled, watching as the car parked across the street and a boy around her age stepped out, walking towards her. "Barricade..." She warned, letting the paint finish the last point before turning the airbrush off and standing up, stepping in front of the newly painted insignia.

"Hi, uh, I just wanted to say hi. I haven't seen you in the neighbor hood before so, yeah." The boy stuttered.

Sammie took her gloves off, shoving them into her back pocket while taking her mask off, smiling a bit at the boy, "Heh, I've been in this town for a while now. You probably just haven't seen my around. I don't really call much attention around here."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Sam Witwicky." Sam stuck his hand out in greeting, glancing over at her then the car.

Sammie took a step forward, grabbing Sam's hand and shaking it, "Sammie Cutter, nice to meet you." Releasing the hand she looked over at the car Sam stepped out of, "That your car?"

Sam looked over at his car in confusion before nodding, "Yeah, its not much but I love it."

Sammie nodded, "I know what you mean. I found this guy in the car dump, thought I'd giver him a go and look at him now, good as gold." She said, placing her hand over the boot.

Sam looked over at her then the car, "Him?"

Sammie laughed, "Yeah. I was going to call it a her, but I'm not sure it would have suit a muscle car. So, it became a 'he'. Though at times I think it is a 'she'." She smiled when she felt the little vibration from Barricade.

Sam smiled, "I know what you mean. Anyway, it was nice meeting you, I've got to go, I'll see you around."

Sammie nodded watching as Sam got into his car and disappeared around the corner.

Suddenly a change in the air behind her, then a breath on her neck. "Since when was I a 'she'?" The baritone voice of Barricade' holo form spoke, earning a yelp from Sammie.

"Since I said so, now check out the paint job and tell me what you think?" Sammie's question was ignored as Barricade's holo walked around his alt mode and looked down the street. Turning back just as a GMC drove past.

He walked over to Sammie, taking her elbow and dragging her inside the house, "Get your things ready, we're leaving."

Sammie stopped in her tracks turning around in shock and anger, "What?! Since when?"

Barricade looking over his shoulder, before pushing Sammie into the house and following in behind her just as the GMC drove past them. "The autobots are after me, now that they know that your with me. Just go and pack some things and be out here soon. They know I'm here and there going to try and take you with them."

Sammie glared at nothing, "Like hell there taking me away. I spent good money on your bloody ass. You put the paints away while I get my stuff ready."

Just like that Sammie bounded up the stairs while Barricade walked out the door. Sammie reached her room in no time and glanced out the back window, seeing the GMC circle the back road before turning the corner. Huffing she grabbed her shoulder bag, stuffing in two sets of clothes, her credit card and the cash that seemed to be buried under her dirty laundry. Then packing her phone and camera.

Running down the stairs, she grabbed her phone before dialing up Wolf's number. Soon enough after three rings the phone was answered by a girl, "Hello,-" She giggled, "Wolf's home. How can I, hehehe, Help you?"

Sammie sighed, "Tell him it's Sammie and I want to talk to him."

Giggles where heard over the phone, "Sorry he's busy right now-"

Sammie cut her off, "Just give him the bloody phone before I come over there myself!" She exclaimed, opening the fridge and getting out the ingredients to make two sandwiches.

A squeal was heard over the phone as the girl finally giggled and told Wolf who was on the phone, Sammie listened as she heard a yell and then the sound of some-one approaching and taking the phone, "Oh, Sammie! Hey, what's up!?" The nervous chuckle answered.

Sammie huffed, "Cancel all my races until further notice." Was all she said and waited until her answer was thought over.

Soon enough it was, "What!? Why? Did you get into some trouble again!?"

Sammie smiled, "You can say that. Just cancel my races and don't tell anyone that I did."

Wolf's sigh was heard over the phone, "Just ring me when you want to get back in."

Sammie thanked him and shoved the phone back onto its stand, wrapping the packed food and stuffing it into her bag before grabbing her house keys and running out to door, locking it. She glanced around the street, keeping an eye out for the GMC. She run into Barricade, shutting the door and starting the engine.

Barricade took over the control and tore down the street, just as the GMC rounded the corner. Sammie glanced behind her, seeing the GMC hot on their trail, "Barricade, he's coming up."

Barricade revved his engine, "Not so fast." Just like that his speed increased and he dodged the cars on the highway, soon enough loosing the GMC. Glancing back, Sammie watched at normal family cars covered the site of the GMC then finally turning around to face the road.

She took hold of the steering wheel, while wrapping the seatbelt around her and clipping it on. "Who was that?" She asked quietly, making sure that Barricade was still with her.

"Autobot; Weapons specialist. Some-one I don't want to run into on a bad day." Barricade answered her, turning on some heavy metal rock station. Humming to the familiar tune of the song, Sammie looking out the window spotting several cows and other farm animals as they travelled across the highway.

Minutes of silence passed both of them, neither noticing the darkening clouds. "Where are we going?" Sammie finally questioned. Tapping along with the lively beat of the song.

Barricade's attention was brought Sammie broke the silence, "Were going to Washington. There are no autobot's stationed there and with hopes I can get a reply from some Decepticon."

Silence fell over them once more and in the distance thunder rolled and lightening flashed, small drops of rain fell down onto Barricade's speeding form. "There's a gas station up ahead, we should stop there until the storm passes." Sammie suggested, once agin breaking the silence.

Barricade didn't reply as he drove on, passing the turn off and heading towards drawing clouds and distant farm houses. "Barricade? You just misse-"

"We're not stopping! The Auto_scums_ are after me and slowing down will only give them the advantage." He cut her off, speeding up as a black van passed them.

Sammie glared at the steering wheel in front of her, "Moron! If we get caught in the storm it'll be worse for us then the autobots catching us! Haven't you seen what the storms can do in these parts!" Grabbing ahold of the steering wheel she tried to pull over, only managing to make Barricade role of the road then back on with a furious growl from said car.

Screeching to a halt in the middle of the road Barricade growled, "I know what the storms can do! So shut up, before I leave you outside!" By now the rain was pouring and his threat seemed to be more effective. Sammie glared at Barricade but kept her mouth shut, which Barricade took as her answer and started down the road again. Silence filled the cab and the slight twitching of Sammie's fingers alerted Barricade of her silent presence.

"I'm not paying for the damage repairs." Sammie answered, finally taking ahold of the steering wheel again and letting Barricade drive. Barricade inwardly smirked, knowing that she would do otherwise than not pay for the damage he received, _if_ received from the Mud Ball's simple storm.

Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å◊Å

Sammie let out a yell of frustration while pulling open the old shed doors. Watching as Barricade rolled in, the dents and paint chips showing in the light that was given off the single light bulb hanging off the roof.

"What did I tell you! Now look at you! You look like something that just rolled in from the dump! No, actually then you looked better!" She exclaimed, "Do you know how annoying it is to get the dents out!"

Barricade grumbled something audible before scanning himself over for damage then activating his holoform to look over the damage. "Its nothing. We will only stay here until the storm passes. Then we move."

Sammie looked over the damage again then back at Barricade holoform sighing, "What makes you think that they're after us! We lost that Iron-ass, back in Nevada. We-"

"What are you doing here?!" A unknown voice demanded from the entry.

Faster then before both Sammie and Barricade turned to face the figure who was holding a shotgun in hand pointing it towards them. Sammie gasped, "Sir, I'm sorry. We were-"

Barricade stepped up, "The storm got kinda rough and we needed to take shelter. You don't mind, sir? We can leave?"

A women appeared by his side, smacking him in the arm. "Will be nice to these kids! Come, come! Let's get you inside and I'll make you a hot cup of cocoa!" She grabbed the both by the arms and dragged them towards the house they didn't notice before.

Sammie sent a glance back towards the man who was trailing behind them, taking one glance back at the Mustang that was standing so menacingly in the single light shed.

"Where were you headed?" The women asked again, leading them up the porch.

Sammie looked over at Barricade who gave her a knowing glance, "Towards California. We're planning a little holiday as a celebration." He left them both hanging on what celebration they where supposedly having. Soon enough they all reached the door and Sammie and Barricade where lead inside told to sit down on the couch.

The woman disappeared into another room but the man stayed behind and watched the two with a suspicious gaze. Just as he was about to say something a crying shout was heard upstairs and the man jumped into action, walking up the stairs and disappearing.

Taking this as a good time, Sammie turned to Barricade, "What was that all about?"

Barricade turned his gaze towards her, "Just a cover up, go along with the act. I know that man from before. I think he might work with the autobots."

Sammie opened is mouth to reply but the woman from before walked in, two cups of steaming liquid swirling inside. "You poor things must have been freezing in there. Here, I made you some nice hot cocoa!"

They both took the cup, Sammie sniffed the liquid then finally took a sip of it. Keeping her gaze on the woman who smiled at her. "How long have you two been together?" She broke the silence, smiling at the two.

Sammie chocked on the liquid that was swishing in her mouth. "What?" She chocked out.

Barricade shot her a glare before turning to the woman, "Since last year, known her since first grade."

The woman smiled and turned to the man that was now carrying a small child, "Will, how cute are these two! Young love..." She trailed off as she went over to her husband, ignoring the two on the couch.

Sammie turned her glare towards Barricade, "Smooth, real smooth."

Barricade just smirked in return.

AN: Finally the next chapter. I know this took forever, but to all my other readers for other stories I want to say that even though its taking ages for me to do. Don't worry I didn't die of any serious sickness just suffering a case of no creative brain activity. I might just pause on a couple of my stories work. But don't worry, none of my Transformers work.


	5. Hey, hey

One step too close

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers...only Sammie and my other characters that randomly pop up.

ı◊Chapter 5◊ı

_Who said it was me? Why does every one think its me!_

They where off in a matter of hours, once the storm had died down and the rain didn't come down like buckets. The couple, Will and Sarah, said there good byes, while Sammie grinned and waved back thanking them repeatedly for letting them sit out the storm.

They where currently driving in silence, Sammie staring out the window while Barricade sped down the highway, not to fast, just a simple cruising speed. Sammie finally let out a sigh of annoyance and jumped in her seat, startling Barricade from his little reverie.

"I can't take the silence anymore! Say something." She demanded.

"Shut up." Was all Barricade said and went back to his silence.

Rolling her eyes she continued to poke the seat repeatedly drawing the unwanted attention of Barricade. His groan of annoyance rolled into a deep growl. "Argh! Stop that already!"

Sammie kicked the seat, "No point in acting like a savage dog!" She called back. Silence fell over them, tense enough so that Sammie thought her own breathing would cause something inside Barricade to crack. Finally the radio clicked on and a song filled the inside Barricade's interior, the steady beat of Lady Gaga.

Sammie raised a brow in question about to his taste of music before he beat her to it, "Don't!" He murmured and tuned the radio onto another channel. The new channels rock beat filled the inside once again and they both grew silent.

Sammie sighed once the song ended and another began, already feeling her social skills taking a blow in the silence that continued on. Not that she actually wanted to talk to Barricade, she knew that he would rather blow her to bits than actually answer the questions she had been wanting to ask since she found out about his existence.

_Wait!_ She suddenly stopped her train of thought her eyes widening into dinner plates. _If he was my car all this time mean_... The horror of having him catch her singing let alone changing inside the _car_, no _Barricade, _scared every living day light out of her. She started fiddling with her fingers trying to wring the embarrassment out that way.

"What is it?" Barricade's question caught her off guard and she, for the first time in ages, blushed red.

She looked away, and out the window, hoping he would just leave her be. But God was not on her side and he activated his holo, causing her blush to redden. _Okay...just because he's an evil alien robot doesn't mean I find don't his human projector thingy hot._ She took the risk of peaking over at him and then shot back when she saw the size of his grin only widen.

"Now, it would be rude to keep your host in the darkness. Tell me what's on your mind." It wasn't a offer but a demand and Sammie had half the mind to just ignore him right then and there. But decided against it.

She glanced at him and then faced forward. "I was just thinking of the situation I, so stupidly, got myself into."

Barricade grinned, "It can't be that bad. Would you rather have being stuck with flesh-loving 'bots?"

Sammie's brow rose once again, "Well I don't know. I didn't get the chance to meet them."

Barricade grunted and replied cooly, "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to hang around them."

Sammie just rolled her eyes, "Sure. Whatever you think." She replied cheekily and then added sarcastically, "But then again, I'm _really_ enjoying my time with you."

Grunting in annoyance and challenge, Barricade replied, "Ha! Imagine the risk of my pride I'm taking, taking you with me. That's just _too_ enjoyable!"

Sammie huffed and crossed her arms, slightly put off by his comment. But a smirk came to her face when she thought of something. "You only gained that pride by me racing you."

Barricade didn't reply and silence fell over the two. Sammie radiating smugness while Barricade sat in silence. Then out of no-where, Barricade swerved and sped forward, clearly breaking the speed limit by dodging cars and trucks skillfully, even managing to dodge a Police car before its sirens started and it tailed right behind Barricade.

Sammie all this way, was screaming profanities at Barricade. Forming a dictionary of words herself in that moment before starting another when she heard the siren bellow behind her.

"What the hell are you thinking! You got the cops after you and I'm gonna take the blame on it with my license!" She exclaimed, only to be ignored as Barricade turned into the exit and curved down the road and into the streets of a town, the cop hot on his tail.

Finally he turned sharply into an alley way and 360'd his way around and faced the entrance, waiting as the cop's sirens drew closer and closer. Sammie gasped when she saw the flash of green light before the cop car passed them, unsuspecting the Mustang that stood in the alley way watching it.

The inside of the cab was silent apart from the heavy breathing of Sammie who slowly turned her glare back at the steering wheel. Ready to give him a piece of her mind before his engine started again and he pulled out of the alleyway. She grabbed onto the leather of the seat, digging her nails in as he sped back into the highway and gradually slowly down, though by not much so he still travelled faster than the cars around him.

"Barricade..." Sammie started. But was cut off by the engine reeving.

"Silence human." He growled.

Now she was getting annoyed. "What the hell is your problem! You almost got us arrested!"

The engine growled and the holo appeared, now a eyebrow piercing marring his features. He looked over Sammie and smirked cruelly. "That was the point. You don't control me. You may have, a while ago but this is me. And from now on, I do the driving and risk-taking. Understood?"

The glare on his features spoke of many dangerous things and Sammie from the top of her head could name a few. But when he looked over at her, eyes now gleaming red she nodded her confirmation. "Understand."

Night came quickly but Barricade didn't bother slowing down. He still had the adrenaline rushing through him from the small chase and considering he didn't need to recharge yet. The human, Sammie, was asleep inside, looking slightly uncomfortable from the position. He let out an equivalent of a sigh, leaning the seat back and keeping his monitor on her, while his scans searched around him.

He pulled over, beside a police car much like his old paint job and scanned it. Modifying it slightly to match the one he had before. Though he had enjoyed the slight confusion amongst the autobots of his paint job, it didn't mean he was willing to stay like that forever.

He pulled away, sirens flashing briefly while a siren sounded. He quieted down as he heard the human groan and burry her face into the leather seat. He drove on further, the road turning quite as cars disappeared from the highway, probably and most likely pulling into motels and their homes.

Barricade kept himself entertained in researching the human 'World Wide Web' though wished he hadn't when he discovered information about certain facts and features he wished he never knew. Groaning and cursing the human race once again he drove on, doing nothing but keeping his speed.

Several hours and miles later the sun started to rise and he cheered, soon the human would awake and he, though he didn't like admitting it, would be entertained.

A groan sounded and he smirked. Sammie rose up, the seat following after her. Rubbing her eyes she looked around and looked out the window. "Morning." She muttered. Still tired and grumpy from waking up. She never was a morning person, and waking up in the presence of her use-to-be car was not on her to do list today.

"Morning sunshine, the earth says hello!" His radio chirped brightly.

A horrified look crossed Sammie's face and she pushed herself further into the seat. "Barricade! You've lost your mind, snap out of it, your possessed!" She slapped a hand over the steering wheel, only causing him to swerve left before straightening out. He growled.

"Watch it femme!" Sammie grinned in triumph.

"Huh, your back to normal now."

Grumbling about this he pulled over a gas station, parking near the shop. "Go refresh and get food, were not stopping again today."

Rolling her eyes, Sammie walked into the shop, but not before poking her tongue out at Barricade. He growled, lowering himself on his axels, containing a shiver. A group of young teenagers from the nearby town passed him, laughing and pointing at some plan they had suddenly formed. One of them stupidly walked towards him, ignoring the odd growl of the engine. He pocked Barricade's hood, which caused said con to almost growl out loud.

The teen called the others over and one of them, pulled a marker out, from nowhere really and opened the cap. Barricade almost transformed then and there but was stopped as Sammie saw this and stalked towards the teenagers, anger written all over her features that made Barricade feel slightly proud, the menacing aura also adding to the dangerous strides towards the teens.

One of them saw her and panicked, getting the attention of the others who all froze as she neared them. She glared, "What the hell do you think your doing?" Her voice came out as a hiss, but it was none-the-less threatening.

One of the teens almost lubricated themselves, Barricade noted with an evil smirk.

"We-uh..." The one that was leading the group cleared his throat and turned smug. "What does it look like we're doing?"

Bad move, Barricade growled, barely restraining his engine as it responded to his anger. Sammie didn't restrain hers at all. She stalked forward, stopping just a foot in front of the guy. She growled. "Well, what your doing, might have just cost you your life." Her voice remained low, enough to get Barricade excited with the thrill of this. He shivered, restraining a growl.

The guy snorted, stepping forward and into Sammie's personal space. "Really? And what are you gonna do about it?"

Growled menacingly, Barricade didn't hold back transforming, not caring that people would see, Sammie looked up at him surprised at first but then hid it and smirked. "I'm not doing anything, but he is." She pointed behind the guy and he slowly turned.

All of their eyes widened as they spotted Barricade, the leader of the group yelped, stepping back, but only to bump into Sammie who pushed him towards Barricade who was already crouched down at eye level. His sharp teeth glared against the sun, and his claws dug into the asphalt. He leaned in further, a menacing smile on his face and barely whispered, "Boo."

The guy screamed like a guy and shot off, pushing over his two friends that stood in the way, but they followed after shortly. Barricade made a move to follow them and they all screamed, some screams higher than others. Sammie grinned and then turned back to Barricade, slight fear in her eyes. "You know...I would have never expected you to be a giant robot."

Barricade rolled his optics and stretched, before transforming back and opening the door. "Get in."

Sammie smirked and hoped in, feeling slightly jumpy and ready to go. "So...now that I know what you are, any clue as to where we are going? And when did you change your paint job?"

Barricade chuckled now, "I've contacted one of my comrades. He's meeting with me at the warehouse 58 miles west."

Sammie nodded taking a sip from her ice tea. "Quick question, do you guys come in bigger sizes?" She choked on her drink, realizing just how wrong that came out to be.

Barricade swerved again in mirth, but answered anyway, just to torment her. "Oh, yes...much bigger."

**AN: I know this took forever, but my motive to write has dropped over the beginning of the year, and I've currently just gotten something back. I've also been writing several other different stories, so they might come up later on. I've written most of it, and a few chapter now, and I'll be finished and free to write this. **


End file.
